


The rest of our lives

by haipollai, lanyon



Series: we learned to watch each other die [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is a mood ruiner, Drawing, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky finds him curled up on a window seat. The living room is empty except for him which is a minor feat, there’s usually some other Avenger in there, at least passing through if nothing else. Steve is focused entirely on his sketchbook and doesn’t notice him at first so Bucky takes the chance to sneak up behind him to peer over his shoulder.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of our lives

Bucky finds him curled up on a window seat. The living room is empty except for him which is a minor feat, there’s usually some other Avenger in there, at least passing through if nothing else. Steve is focused entirely on his sketchbook and doesn’t notice him at first so Bucky takes the chance to sneak up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

He notices Steve startle, his pencil creating a jagged ugly line down the side of the face he’s drawing. Bucky’s own face. It’s him and Clint, Clint’s arm over his shoulder and a smirk on his lips. His breath has caught in his throat because the drawing is detailed. It was obviously the part that Steve had been so focused on and Steve’s drawn him before but something about this makes it all different. It says more then any of the words Steve has given him recently. Apologies and statements of love and Bucky knows he means all of it but he has a hard time trusting words these days, even Steve’s.

Steve is watching him, he can feel the blue eyes digging into his skull, watching for any hint of his reaction. Wanting some recognition that Bucky understood. Bucky leans down and kisses him and he tries to express everything he doesn’t want to say. It doesn’t even matter that the angle is slightly awkward. Steve cranes his neck slightly in an attempt to reach him better and Bucky knows it’s the closest he might get to begging. In a surprising move, Steve’s arm slides around his waist and pulls him down. Usually these public displays make Steve nervous and they’ve talked about it but Bucky can never shake that it’s because of him. That Steve is ashamed and doesn’t want his team to know.

But his arm stays around Bucky’s waist, holding him there and Bucky stays in his space as the kiss ends. Steve’s free hand is on his cheek and his eyes seem to be memorizing all the details of his face. The scrutiny makes Bucky blush and kiss him again, slowly, wanting each touch to count and mean something. He runs his hands through blonde hair, for a few minutes losing himself in Steve and everything he didn’t deserve. Their eyes stay closed as the kiss ends and Bucky keeps his mouth close to Steve’s, lips just barely grazing skin. His arms curl around Steve, wanting everyone who happens to walk in to know that Steve is _his_.

When Steve initiates the next kiss, and the one after and they all fade into lazy touches of lips to lips, he’s taken a back. Steve doesn’t touch people in public. He’ll let himself be touched but some old barrier lingers and prevents from initiating and Steve doing this where they can be seen by the rest of the team means as much as the details of the drawing.

They hear the others start to approach, led by Clint talking loudly about the movie everyone else had to see right away and where was Stark and Bucky and Steve because they were going to miss a great show. Steve and Bucky separate as they make it into the room and Clint nods approvingly that they were already there and no one says a thing about Bucky being on Steve’s lap or Steve’s arm still firmly around his waist. Steve warns them about the time and Clint makes absent shushing noises because one late night didn’t hurt anyone.

Clint pops in the movie when Bruce drags Tony up from his lab and Natasha appears with a few bowls of popcorn. In the darkened room it becomes easier to rest against Steve and Steve kisses his neck then his shoulder. Bucky half pays attention to the movie but he’s thinking more of how perfect this feels and his life is not perfect. Steve is still nuzzling at his neck and the feeling along with the warm heavy comfort of Steve’s arm starts to lull him to sleep.

Steve buries his head under Bucky’s jaw to muffle a yawn. “Bed?” He whispers. He nods and smiles when Steve pulls him around for one more kiss before they move. Clint whoops and Steve actually laughs even though he’s blushing and for that alone, Bucky can’t hate Clint for ruining the moment. He still good naturedly flips Clint off but Clint just grins back proudly. The others are grinning too but there’s no malice and he can feel Steve’s shoulders still shaking with silent laughter.

It’s only a short moment, friends teasing friends. When it passes he lets Steve nudge him up to his feet. He stretches slowly, letting his shirt rise up slightly, and these modern fashions are perfect for this. It doesn’t matter if his teasing leads anywhere because teasing Steve is half the fun. He makes sure to reach down with his real hand to pull Steve up after him, keeping his grip loose so Steve can slip free at any time. Not that Bucky wants him too but the fear that Steve might want to let him go is there in the back of his mind and he won’t trap Steve.

When Steve’s hand does pull free it sends a tiny bit of panic and resignation through him but then Steve’s arm settles back comfortably around his waist. Steve pulls him close, burying his nose against Bucky’s neck. Bucky laughs softly now that he can feel why Steve decided it was time to go. He can feel Steve’s sheepish grin moments before he straightens to gather his sketchbook. This time, Bucky feels a little less nervous about pulling Steve along with him.

“Have a good night!” Tony calls after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rise Against's "Satellite" which might be my new Bucky/Steve song


End file.
